InsAne (ev)
by Nanda Evans
Summary: (English version)(SUMMER FINALE SPOILER ALERT! You've been warned.) The truth is found out and a decision is made. The fine line between love and insanity is crossed, and a new team is created. Ezria.


_Hey! It's been years since i've written a fanfic. Let's be clear: i don't write in english, i'm brazilian. However, i've done this translation just for fun and been asked to post it so more people could read it. It's not the best thing ever, i'm sure it has some mistakes, but please, be nice about it. Didn't have too much time to rewrite it. Anyways... **Spoiler Alert.** You've been warned. Hope you enjoy it. I'm pretty sure this is not happening at the show, but i just loved this idea so much. It would be a nice twist, don't you think? __Leave a comment down below to tell me what you think about this story and also what you think is going to happen on the show, i wanna know ;3_ One last thing: i advise you to listen to Never Gonna Leave This Bed - Maroon 5 while you read it. It's what i've listened to while i wrote it anyways. Kisses and have a nice day!

* * *

She was paralyzed. Couldn't move a muscle. Her neurons seemed dormant. Her only thought, recurrent, again and again..._"It was him. It was him all along."_

The place around her seemed to fade away. The colors faded one by one, and all those pictures, all those facts, all those evidences that everything she ever believed in was a lie seemed to fall over her, like they were attacking her, throwing at her face all she lost. Or maybe all she never actually had.

"Aria" he called.

Different. Cold. Cruel. That's how she should have heard him at that point, wasn't it? That was how she should have seen him. She should hate him. She should yell. She should call the police. She should... Should she?

Her eyes were stuck on his. Tears filled them, but didn't fall. She was in denial, wasn't she? She had to be. Because if she wasn't, there was no other explanation for the total absence of hate. She didn't hate him. She wanted to. So much.

But she loved him.

He still looked the same. She still saw love in his eyes. She still saw _her Ezra_ in the dark eyes ahead of her. _It was still him!_

No. Aria shouldn't deceive herself like that. She shouldn't wish what she was wishing. She shouldn't let herself be led by him again. He was the reason of her nightmares. He was the reason why her friends lived in a real life thriller. _Ezra did that! Her Ezra!_

That was it! A light turned on inside her mind. Now she could see it. She has always known it, didn't she? She just never wanted to admit. But she always loved that man, didn't matter what he did. Maybe she really shouldn't hate him. She loved him. Always have. That Ezra, the one in front of her. -A or no -A. If it was him from the start, why should everything change now?

"Aria" he repeated. "Say something."

He frowned. He looked worried. Her heart raced. She was right, after all. _He was still her Ezra._ He really did love her. He had no reason to lie now. She knew the truth, and he knew she knew it. There was nothing to be done. He could kill her, for all she knew, but he didn't seem to be even close to think about that. On the contrary, he now seemed somewhat desperate.

"Yell, Aria. Cry. Hit me. Hate me. _Do something!_" He demanded, taking a few steps ahead, cutting the space between them and grabbing her shoulders.

Yes, that did seem the right thing to do, she thought. She should yell, she should cry, she definitly should hate him. But every second that passed only gave her one certainty: they loved each other.

His hands on her shoulders felt so warm and steady as they always were. His eyes still seemed loving, even though they shouldn't. His smell was still intoxicating, so masculine and still so simple.

That was the moment she realized: she didn't care anymore about what could happen. With her friends, her family, anyone that has ever crossed -A's path... Ezra's path. She only cared about Ezra.

Still, as the words left her lips, they surprised her as much as they surprised him.

"I want in."

There was no need to explain. Both of them knew what she meant. Shock. He was expecting anything but that, she realized. He couldn't understand. Did she love him that much?

She knew his thoughts at that point were that she would regret it. That she wasn't herself. That it would end badly. However, no more than ever, she was sure.

To make it clear to him, she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. It started delicate, but soon enough she deepen it, taking her hands to his face and letting him know she was his. He corresponded, thinking that maybe he was daydreaming. It was odd, it was unimaginable... But overall, it was _perfect._

It wasn't too long until they were both on the floor, undressing each other, feeling each other's warmth, communicating by their bodies only. In that moment, there was no doubt at all. They were made for each other, and would always be together. They would always be together as a team, no matter which side of the game they were playing.


End file.
